The Coolest Girl
by Alien'sTheName
Summary: When the music bionic comes back from visiting her mother, will trouble arise? Will Bree be able to girly her up? Will Adam be able to get her to sing Taylor Swift? What would be Tasha's reaction to another bionic? Will Leo ever be seen as a fourteen year old? What does the bionic keep trying to tell them by the song she sings to them every night?
1. Teal Hair

**Hello! Well, this is my first Lab Rats story, so I hope it isn't that bad. I'm mostly writing this because I can't get the idea out of my head.**  
**Hope you like it!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Leo was watching T.V. when he heard a knock on the door. "Mom! Someone's at the door!" Leo hollered, but Tasha wasn't home. The knocks were heard again. "Davenport! Someone's at the door!" Leo yelled, but Mr. Davenport was downstairs with the bionic kids. The knocks were heard, but this time a little more demanding."Ugh! Most I do everything around here!" Leo sighed as he got off the couch.

Leo opened the door, shock in his face, but then covered it with what he assumed was his "flirty" face. "Why hello there," Leo said slyly as he looked at the girl. The girl had teal colored hair that reached her mid-back, bangs the covered her forehead, and a tomboy-ish kind of look. "Hey," the girl said giving him an awkward smile.

"Leo!" The three bionic humans yelled out at the same time as they walked into the living room.

"What?" Leo yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Where's my ePod?"

"And my hair brush?"

"And my biology homework?"

Leo gave a nervous laugh, and tried to make a run for it, but only to be caught by Bree. "Why is the door open?" Chase asked barely noticing the hot warm breeze of summer in the living room. "Cause I'm out here!" The teal colored hair girl yelled out. "Sami?" The bionic humans called out happily. "Yes, now who missed me?" Sami said stepping inside the house. As soon as she said that she got tackled down by all three sibling. "As much as I love you guys, I can't help, but say GET OFF OF ME! YOU GUYS ARE HEAVY!" Sami yelled out as she kicked and squirmed. They all laughed, but got off of her nonetheless.

"Sorry, I guess we forgot how small and fragile you are."

"Shut it, Chase. I'm not fragile!"

"But you admit you're short?"

"5'3" is not short!"

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Guys! Stop yelling you're scaring Adam!"

"Sorry," Sami and Chase said. Chase embraced Sami and whispered, "I missed you so much." Sami hugged him back and replied, "I missed you too." Leo cleared his throat and walked closer to all of them. Sami and Chase let go of each other after they noticed everybody was staring at them. "So, who is she?" Leo said pointing at Sami. Sami slapped his hand. "It's impolite to point." She said as an explanation.

"She is Sami. The only bionic that has an overprotective mom. She is a music genius, and has telekinesis. She had-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Mr. Davenport yelled as soon as he looked over to her. Sami laughed nervously while she played with her hair. He ran towards her and looked at her hair with a horrified expression while holding it. "Davenport, you know normal wasn't my thing. And I like the color teal." Sami said as she plopped herself down on the couch. "Hey Sami, what does your shirt mean?" Bree asked as she tried to make sense of it. Sami looked down on her shirt "Oh, it's just a Green Lantern shirt." Bree gave her a confused look. "He's a superhero." Sami said, as Chase sat down next to her.

"So how's your mom?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Still hates you."

"Oh come on! I let you visit her now!"

"You said it was a one time thing!"

"So?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom wanted me for more than a year!"

"Sorry, but we need you here."

"I fell in love!"

"What?" Mr. Davenport and Chase shouted. Sami sighed, but ended up laughing. "Not with a person, dummies, but with a group." Sami explained as she tried to catch her breath. "Who are they? Are there any cute single guys?" Bree asked, to which all the guys rolled their eyes. "Well, it's a group of 20-something years olds who make musicals, they're called StarKid." Sami explained. "And?" Chase asked. "I learned most of their songs!" Sami said excitedly. She ran to the piano, and started to play the intro to a song.

_"All my dreams_

_I'm chasing after  
_

_They don't need  
_

_All this laughter..."  
_

The five Davenports made their way to the piano and stood around her.

_"I take a grain of salt, _

_stiff upper lip. _

_It's not their fault _

_I'm not as hip. _

_Wake up kid, you know you're more than this..."_

Sami stopped there.

"Wait that's it?" Adam asked, confused.

"Well, that's just where I decided to stop for now." Sami answered.

"But that sounded awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"Leo, but you can just call me the man of your dreams."

"Aren't you like nine?"

"I'm fourteen!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

There was a moment of silence as they watched Leo stomp his way to his room. Then they broke into laughter.

"Hey Sami, can you play any songs from Taylor Swift?

"Really Adam?"

"I happen to find her soothing."

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Is this worth continuing?  
**

**I know Bree and Adam didn't say much, but they will eventually.  
**

**Feel free to review!  
**

**Have an awesome day/night!  
**


	2. HallMart

**Hiiii! How are you, beautiful people, today? **

**Here is Chapter 2: Hall-Mart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Sami was making her way down to the lab. "Sami!" She turned to see Mr. Davenport running towards her. "What now?" Sami asked, slightly annoyed. "I accidentally got rid of your tube thingie." Mr. Davenport said before hiding behind a confused Chase that was passing by. "You did what now?" She yelled.

"Let me go! She's mad! I don't want to be here!"

"But I found a perfect solution! You will be sleeping in Tasha's old sewing room!"

"Yeah, because Bree so liked it there."

"Will you shut up?"

"My own room? I'll take it!

"What?"

"Yes!" And with that being said Mr. Davenport made his way back to the kitchen. Sami noticed Chase glaring at her. "Okay, Smartie, what I do now?" Sami asked as she got in the elevator. "What do you mean what did you do? You don't love us." Chase stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a little kid. "You look so adorable like that!" Sami cooed as she pinched his cheeks slightly. "You don't call a boy 'adorable'," Chase said, but couldn't help the blush creeping onto his face. How it went unnoticed to Sami, Chase doesn't know, but that didn't mean he wasn't thankful. "I do love you guys, but what was I suppose to do? He got rid of it already." Sami said as she walked out the elevator.

"You could've fought with him or something?"

"That wouldn't have helped me. Besides who's Tasha?"

"The she-demon who came to ruin my happiness."

"Eddy!"

Sami rushed over to the wall and hugged it. To which, the bionics rolled their eyes, and Leo got even more confused on who Sami was. "Why is Eddy nice to her?" Leo asked Bree as he watched Eddy listen and respond with no negative comments at all. "Eddy has a soft spot for Sami. Why? None of us really know." Bree answered as she discreetly tried to move away from Leo, to avoid further questions. Adam sneaked up behind Sami and gave her a bear hug. "Sami! I saw you already, but who cares!" Adam said happily. "Adam! You're not letting me breathe!" Sami chocked out as she punch and kicked at Adam. Adam let Sami go, causing her to fall down on the floor. "Gee, thanks Adam," Sami said sarcastically as she motioned for Chase to help her up. Chase pulled her up and she went to slap Adam.

"Sami, no! Bad girl, down!" Mr. Davenport said as he walked in.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Who's Sami?" A woman, that Sami had not noticed before asked.

"Now, honey, promise you won't get mad."

"She's another bionic, isn't she?"

"Yup. Sami is a music genius, she has telekinesis, super sight, hear, and smell, like Chase."

"And I'm not related to Dr. Crazy-Head here at all."

"Sami is going to be sleeping in your old sewing room, sweetie."

"Oh yay! Hey maybe, we can go shopping! Today!"

"I don't-"

"That's an amazing idea! Don't you think so, Dr. CrayCray?"

"Well, Donald?"

"Yes, honey, whatever you want."

"I'm going too!"

"Me too!"

"We're all going."

They made their way to the store that had it all, Hall-Mart. Mr. Davenport banged his head on the stirring wheel as the bionics plus Leo did another Disney song that Sami taught them.

"Okay, guys this is called _I'll Make A Man Out Of You _and it comes from _Mulan,_" Sami explained, which just made Mr. Davenport want to run out the car.

"It starts with: Let's get down to business to defeat the huns! Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch that i've ever met, but you can bet before we're through, mister, I can make a man out of you," Sami sang with a boyish voice. Chase, Leo and Adam followed along with her as Bree tried to get her voice to sound boyish. As soon as they we're getting to the chorus Mr. Davenport cuts in on them. "Let's play a new game! Whoever stays the quietest the longest wins!" Mr. Davenport said as his grip on the stirring wheel tightened.

"I don't like that game!" Sami shouted, but was met with silence. She sighed, she already lost, anyways.

* * *

"I want my room green and black!" Sami squealed excitedly as they made their day to the paint buckets. Mr. Davenport hesitated before grabbing the two colors and paint tape.

Sami ran off towards who knows where. "We need to find her. Chase and Bree go to the places you think Sami might be at, Leo and Adam go to the clothing sections, Tasha and I will-wait till I finish! Man, they all ran off before I finished," Mr. Davenport pouted as he pushed the shopping cart. Tasha rolled her eyes as she patted his back.

* * *

_(Bree & Chase)_

"We should check the Toy Area first," Chase said as he walked towards the area.

"You seem to be rather worried," Bree said as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me! I know you like Sami!"

"Of course I like Sami, she's my friend. Why would I be friends with somebody I didn't like?"

"Not that kind of like! I mean like as in you want her to be your girlfriend."

"Idon'tseeherthatway."

"A little too fast there, don't you think?"

"Look, I like Danielle, and-"

"That doesn't mean you can't change your mind,"

"I just don't like Sami, okay?"

"Well, I don't like you either," Chase and Bree quickly turned to see a mad Sami run past them. "No, wait! Sami you don't understand!" Chase yelled after her. He sighed as she disappeared into a random section.

"Why are you still here!"

"What are yo-"

"Go after her!"

Bree then proceeded to push Chase into where they last saw Sami.

* * *

**I decided to take my time with this story, and made Chase like Danielle (inner me: -.-), but do not worry that will not last long. (inner me : ^.^)  
**

**I hope you liked this chapter, as well! **

**Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Have an awesome day/night!  
**


End file.
